The new and the old
by BlankDreams
Summary: Harry meets a suspicious old man, who is he? When he returns to Hogwarts he discovers whats really been going on, and what is about to happen. Can he save -everyone-? or does someone else take his victory?
1. Rain rain go away

Disclaimer---I do not own HP  
  
A.N. I'm new so don't flame me to much ;p This is my second story.the first was a flop ;/ try to review please, it'll know I'm doing something right or wrong, if you flame me I will take your advice thanks! Waves  
  
It was the summer, August 20 to be exact. Harry was tucked away in his room sleeping only to awake to his aunts shrilling voice "UP! GET UP!" His aunt yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Harry used to this already sleepily got out of bed and stretched, he looked out the window and saw the pouring rain "great" Harry mumbled "another day stuck inside with these people" Hedwig gave a hoot as to say she agreed. Harry pulled on his socks, grabbed his glasses on his side table dresser, and headed down stairs, Harry sat in his seat and poured some orange juice while his aunt handed him some toast, Harry looked down at his lousy unbuttered pieces of toast, then at Dudley's (Harry's fat cousin) BLT with extra bacon on the side, along with eggs and hash browns, I guess Harry's face could show that he was disgusted because just then his Uncle Vernon spat out "What!? Our food not good enough? Isn't it enough that we took you in clothed you and gave you a place to sleep?" Harry could tell his uncle loved doing this to him "Yeah not to mention my second bedroom." Said Dudley. "No no, it's not that" Harry started "it's just, you say you feed me when all you give me is bread and water really, all I'm asking for is some bacon and maybe some frenchtoast, if not going to an orphanage sounds pretty good to me" he finished.  
  
He saw his uncles face turn red, his aunt had stopped cooking because Harry smelt the food burning "What do you mean by that boy?" Harry hated being talked to like he was dumb he always had a temper and he didn't care what the Dursley's did to him. "Nothing forget about it" Harry said taking his two pieces of toast and walking towards the stairs he put his first foot on the landing then looked over his shoulder to see it still raining, for the fifth day in a row 'This better stop soon, whats going on any way?' He turned and walked up stairs.  
  
"Great" Harry mumbled, "I can't go outside, I 'm stuck in here, I can't even send out a letter because of this rain." He said and slumped onto his bed and ate his toast. Just then he heard a crash on the window, Harry immediately jumped up and ran to the window "what the!?" He opened the window and in came Earol, Ron's owl, "hey Earol, whats this you got for me?" Harry said taking the letter from the owl and stroking it, placing it in Hedwigs cage for water. Not that he need any because I'm sure he had gotten enough out in that weather.  
  
Harry began to open the letter which was no doubt very dry , and read:  
  
Hey Harry,  
How are things? They're great here, mum and dad have been doing a lot of talking about all this rain we're getting they think it has something to do with the wizarding world. Dad has been asking at work, some think it's He who must not be named, but I doubt that It's probably just, well who knows. Oh by the way I asked dad about you staying and he said it was alright, so he is going to call your house tonight be prepared Harry dad doesn't quite know how to use the phone yet, but I'll teach him the trick. We don't know exactly when we're coming so be prepared any way. Got to run bye Harry.  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
Harry looked at his watch, which read 9:45 am He sighed, 'I wonder how that's going to go' placing the letter down Harry walked out of the room, down the stairs to the living room where the Dursleys sat glued to the T.V. "What do you want?" his uncle said not even bothering to look at Harry. He swallowed and said "Uhm, my friend Ron" he paused, his uncle turned to him and said "Yes, your friend Ron?" "well, he wants me to stay the rest of the summer with him and his family." Harry quickly spat out. No one said a word for at least a minute his uncle was about to speak but Harry cut him off "His dad is going to call tonight." There he had done it that wasn't so bad Harry let out a little smile and waited. "When tonight?" his uncle asked, "Uh I don't know they just said tonight." His uncle laughed "those people don't even have the decency to say when they are going to call" His aunt joined in.  
  
Harry just stared at them all, as blank as ever when finally he said "And you don't have the decency to tell me weather I can go or not, are you that slow?" and with that it was quiet "No boy, we'll see if you can go, we'll see." Now it was Harry's turn to laugh "It doesn't matter they said they'd come anyway and there is nothing you can do about it." Harry gave himself a little chuckle and ran up stairs leaving the Dursleys dumb struck and looking as stupid as ever.  
  
He slammed the door to his room and sat on the bed, the clock now read 10:00 'what to do' Harry asked himself. He looked around his room and spotted his books 'home work, better finish some' he grabbed his books and began to write about the 19 century which hunts, when he drifted off to sleep.  
  
!RING RING! !RING RING!  
  
Harry snapped up from his dream and looked at his watch 7:30!  
  
!RING RING!  
  
Harry ran down stairs and at that heard his uncle "Dursley residence" Harry ran into the living room.  
"YES YES HELLO?" he heard a voice from the phone "HELLO THIS IS AURTHOR WEASLEY, RONS DAD" Just then Harry heard Ron "not so loud dad, not so loud." His uncle, who had the phone an inch or so away from his ear, spoke "What are you yelling for! This isn't the circus." "Yes yes, of coarse not" Mr.Weasly spoke again "any way, the reason for this phone call is, we were wondering if Harry might want to come stay with us the rest of this summer."  
  
"Well, ok" his uncle Vernon had said 'what?! Did he just say o.k?' Harry was dumb struck "Good good! We'll be around sometime to pick him up, say tomorrow around 3:00" and with that he hung up. Uncle Vernon with the phone still inches away from his ear said "Go upstairs and pack." And threw the phone back on the receiver. 'Yes!' Harry said running upstairs to pack.  
  
----------  
  
"HARRY ARE YOU PACKED?" His aunt yelled. Harry shot straight up and looked around 'today is the day' he was indeed packed, the clock read 12:00 'better go shower' on his way out into the hall he yelled back "YES" and walked into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Harry got out of the shower the clock now read 12:45 'better go down and eat some' but Harry couldn't eat, he was just to excited. "Dudley go up and change." Harry noticed his aunt and uncle a little dressed up "Where are you going?" Harry asked. "Well you are being picked up today, and we want to show those wizard hogs how real people dress." Aunt Petunia nodded. "Yes, you are showing then how a boar and a giraffe dress up." Harry laughed. "What's that supposed to mean!" his uncle yelled (because his uncle was as fat as a pig and his aunt as skinny as a well giraffe). "And do something with that hair." His Aunt said back in reply, Harry of coarse ignored it and walked upstairs 1:00 only two more hours and I'll be with the Weasly's only two more hours.  
  
Harry sat there waiting "nothing to do, I wish they'd hurry up or something" He looked out side, "still raining, and how are they getting here any way?" he asked himself.  
  
Finally it was 2:50 and Harry was called to the living room by his uncle "Harry, get down here, and bring your stuff." Harry grabbed his trunk which held all his clothes and school stuff, he grabbed Hedwig's cage with Hedwig in it, and walked down stairs, which was a hassle, but he made it. They all just sat there, waiting it was 2:58, 2:59, finally 3:00, "They should be here any minute then." Said his uncle. Just then there was a big CRASH in the kitched, his aunt screamed "What in the devil is that!" yelled his Uncle Vernon running towards the kitchen followed by his aunt and cousin. 'No it couldn't be..could it?'  
  
Then he heard a voice "Hello there, sorry about all this mess, I'll have it cleaned in a jiffy." He heard Mr.Weasly's voice, Harry ran into the kitchen. "Oh hello Harry!" Ron said waving along with Fred and George "Hey Harry where is your stuff?" Harry pointed towards the living room "In there." He replied "Alright just a second" Said the twins walking towards the living room. "How did you get in here?" Said Vernon "Magic, speaking of which." He swooped his wand and in an instant the pots and pans which had fallen were all back in their rightful spots.  
  
Petunia just stood there with her mouth hung open, "are you alright?" Mr.Weasly asked, Harry laughed. Just then Fred and George came back into the room along with Harry's trunk, and Hedwig. All set to go then Harry? Harry nodded. "Right then." Mr. Weasly said. "Ok I need you, you and you out into the hall."He said once again pointing to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and, Dudley. Slowly they backed into the hall not saying a word. "Mr. Weasly how exactly did you plan on bringing us back to the house?" Harry asked "Oh it's simple watch" He said smiling "Insta-homevero" He said with a wave of his wand.  
  
It was amazing, the room began to spin he saw the Dursley's staring at him in a blurr, the whole room was blurry, except for him, Fred and George, Mr. Weasly and, Ron. Suddenly -bam- he was in the Weasly's own living room. "How'd you like that Harry?" Fred said smiling. "It was awesome." Harry replied. He loved it at the Weasly's it was always nice and comfortable in their little house called 'The Burrow' Harry smelt food being cooked in the kitchen, and realized he hadn't eaten a worthy meal in months.  
  
Just then he heard a familiar voice "Arthur, is that you?" called Mrs.Weasly from the kitchen, "Yes, dear." Just then Harry heard footsteps, and there she appeared. "Harry dear, welcome back" She said with a smile. "Thanks, great to be back." He replied. "Yeah, I bet! I wouldn't be able to stand the look at those people for more than a day. Did you see what they were wearing." Said George. Ron, Harry and, Fred burst out laughing, "Yes dear, to true, they were wearing the weirdest things." Mrs.Weasly smiled. "Dinner is cooking, it will be ready shortly, Ron take Harry to your room so he can settle in." Mrs.Weasly said with a nod, "Later you two, me and George have some work of our own to finish." And they bolted up stairs. "SLOW DOWN YOU TWO." Mrs Weasly yelled after them. "Come on Harry, better go upstairs." Harry and Ron walked up the long stairway to the very top floor which was Ron's bedroom. They threw his trunk to the side and placed Hedwigs cage on the desk.  
  
"So Harry, what do you think of all this rain?" Ron asked. "It's horrible, it's always so dark out. Hey did your dad ever find out?" Ron shook his head "No, they say it's nothing really, and it'll clear in a day or so, maybe a week." Harry groaned. "So it'll be raining in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, "I don't know Harry, but hey! I got you a present" He said smiling "Oh yeah, I forgot it was my birthday" Harry said laughing "How could you forget Harry, Oh yeah those poor slobs can't afford to get you a present." Ron and Harry sat laughing for about a minute, just looking at eachother seemed to set off fireworks of laughter. "Ok ok" said Ron gasping for breath "here it is" he pulled out a box from under his bed. Harry took it "thanks Ron." He said and began to open it.  
  
"Woa" Harry said, "wow I don't know what to say, how on earth did you get this?" Harry said holding the very fang of the Baslis snake that had tried to kill Harry only last year. And on it read: 'Harry, thanks for saving Ginny you're a great true friend -The Weasly's. "I asked Dumbledor, and he gave it to me, then we all helped carve it. Don't worry it's completely safe now." He said with a smile. "Wow Ron, thanks." Harry didn't know what to say. "No, thank you Harry."  
  
"GINNY, BOYS" He heard Mrs.Weasly yell "time to eat, come on down!" Harry was so hungry "Yes! I haven't had a good meal for what seems like ever. And him and Ron walked down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.N. Ok, so I thought it was getting a bit long so, I'll finish up the next chapter. I hope it's good, haha Oh well review or flame ;D next chapter will def be up soon. 


	2. The dream

Disclaimer--- I don't own HP  
  
Harry and the Weasly's were just about to eat dinner/  
  
Ginny spotted Harry and turned a bit red "Oh hey Harry." Harry waved "Hey Gin, how are you?" "I'm fine." She smiled and sat down. Ron leaned over and whispered "She's liked you more than ever now that you saved her." Ron laughed. "Oh great, haha" Harry replied, But his attention was turned to the food that was placed on the table "Woa" Harry blurted out. "Thought you'd like it, it's Ron's favorite  
  
Mrs.Weasly smiled "Mashed Potatoes, Steak, Broccoli with cheese, noodles, bread, and pie." Harry began to drool, he couldn't help it, it looked so good. Mrs.Weasly had just brought over the last tray with the rolls on it, and sat down. "Well, dig in." Harry has been waiting for that, and just then all the five Weasly children faught and yelled over the table "COME ON, give me the potatoes!" Yelled Fred, "Wait your turn!" Ron replied. Harry grabbed some Broccoli and cheese, some steak and noodles, and finally some potatoes, he added salt and pepper and ate every last bite. "Awh man, I am so full." Ron said with a burp.  
  
"What do we say?" Mrs.Weasly hounded on Ron, who rolled his eyes "Excuse me." She nodded "Harry would you like some pie?" she asked. "Hey mum, what about us?" Fred said "Yeah, we're your own kids." George said laughing "Oh, you two, of coarse you get some, I was only asking Harry first because he -is- the guest you know. And besides, he should have some before you all stuff you faces and eat it all." They all laughed. "Yes, some pie would be nice" Harry said "thanks."  
  
Just then there was a flash followed by a huge BAM. Ginny jumped, and everyone looked out the window. "What is with that rain?" Mrs.Weasly asked "I was wondering the same thing, do you know anything at all?" Harry asked. "No, Harry I'm afraid I don't. Soon enough we will know" "Any way, what do you say we go to Diagon Ally on the 25?" They all nodded "We should write Hermione then and see if she'd like to meet us, Harry." Mr. Weasly was looking at the mail while the Fred and George did dishes (magically of coarse) and Ginny, Ron and, Harry helped Mrs. Weasly clear the table.  
  
"Look here" said Mr.Weasly with a swift sip of his coffee "kids, your Hogwarts letters have arrived, including you Harry." Mr. Weasly placed then on the table and the kids grabbed their letter and read what materials and books they needed for this year at Hogwarts. "Wow, we need a bit this year, and the prices went up." Said Ron, "Well, yes. The prices do go up with the year, you need new books, more advanced books at that." Replied Mr. Weasly. "Don't worry dear, we aren't that poor." Mrs. Weasly said with a smile. Harry had nothing to worry about, he was practically rich when in the wizarding world. "Well, would you look at the time kids it's nearly 10:30. Maybe you should all head up to bed, and don't worry about the rain." He said with a wink towards Ginny. Harry and Ron walked up the stairs that spiraled, they hear they pouring rain hit the windows and the roof, but no matter what Harry always felt at home in 'The Burrow' Ron gave a yawn and opened the door to his room. Both the boys got dressed and Harry noticed a spare bed has been brought up, He plopped down in it, took off his glasses, and placed then on the dresser next to Hedwigs cage.  
  
"What do you think of the rain?" asked Ron. "I don't know, Ron. I guess I don't think it's anything." Ron shrugged, your probably right Harry. Harry lied down, followed by Ron "Night Harry, see you in the morning." Ron said turning off the light, "Night." And he drifted off to sleep.  
  
--------Dream  
  
"He's coming, you must all get out of here, and it's not safe here anymore." * flash of light* "who are you?" Harry asked. "I am, well I can not say, but to warn you I can." The woman in his dream has brown hair, wavy and green eyes, who resembled Harry. "Please, tell me why isn't it safe?" Harry asked "I can not tell you, it will change the future's path, but I can warn you. If I risk telling you the world can change so much, I can not do that, and won't I am sorry, please forgive me." Harry nodded. "It's ok, I understand." The lady smiled "I will be back if I feel it is necessary, do not worry." "Where are we? And why are we surrounded by light? Are you an angel?" Harry asked, he had so many questions. She laughed, "I can not say just yet, you will know soon enough when the time comes." Harry thought she was pretty, but who is she. He nodded again, "Right, ok." "I must go now, please don't tell any one, only ones that you can trust. Immediately Harry thought of Hermione and Ron. * flash of light (brighter) * Harry shielded his eyes with his arm as he watched her go. "Good bye Harry" and the lady vanished.  
  
------awakes  
  
Harry bolted straight up, he was very cold, and it was only 5:30 am. He looked over at Ron who was straight asleep, he calmed himself down 'When should I tell Ron and Hermione, def. Together, but when?' He lay his head back on the pillow, closed his and went back to sleep. ---a few hours later he awoke again, Ron was still asleep and it was 12:30, Harry decided to wake up Ron, he was hungry and bored. Speaking of which he looked outside and saw the rain still pouring down, he heard Mrs. Weasly in the kitchen. 'Ginny go wake the boys.' Harry thought he heard her say. He pulled the covers off Ron who groaned and shivered. "What is it Harry?" He said. "Time to get up Ron it's almost 12:30, we overslepts a bit." Ron laughed "No we didn't Harry, I usually sleep till 12, but that's nothing sometimes Fred and George sleep till 1 or 2:00." Harry couldn't remember the last time he slept till two o'clock. "I never get to sleep that late, I should try it out tomorrow." Harry said with a laugh. "Yeah you really should, and I'll try it with you, because school is almost starting and it's back to waking up at like 8 or so again." He grumbled. "Yeah, but I can't wait to go back." Harry replied, now he couldn't wait more than ever, he misses it so much, "Well Harry, looks like you've lucked out, we go back in like less than a week, but I guess I am excited too, I sure know Fred and George are." They both got dressed and headed down stairs to find breakfast for them on the table "There you two are, I was just about to have Ginny wake you, how was your sleep?" Mrs. Weasly announced. "It was great." Ron said yawning, Harry nodded "What's for breakfast?" he asked, "I'm starved." Mrs. Weasly smiled, and pointed to the plates on the table, "And there is more where that came from, in the oven. I'm off to take a shower, wake your brothers after you eat please." And Mrs. Weasly headed upstairs.  
  
Ron and Harry ate up their breakfast, placed the plates in the sink, and headed for the stairs, "We better go wake the bozo's and then go write Hermione." Ron said "haha yep." Harry replied. When they reached Fred and George's door, there was a DANGER sign on it, "What's that for?" Harry asked pointing to the sign "Oh that?" Ron said "remember Harry this is Fred and George, they invent the wacky candy and fireworks." Harry laughed "How could I forget?" He said.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK, "GET UP YOU TWO!" Ron yelled through the door, Harry heard the twins groaning "They must have stayed up half the night again working, mum hates that." KNOCK KNOCK "ARE YOU UP YET?" Ron yelled again. "YES, GO AWAY!" Ron looked at Harry and Shrugged, and Harry who shrugged back said "C'mon lets go write Hermione then." And they headed up to Ron's room. When they got in Harry fed Hedwig some owl pellets while Ron got a piece of parchment "Ok, Harry what to say?" Harry looked up, "Ron, what'd you mean? It's just Hermione we are only writing to ask her if she'd like to meet us at Diagon Ally." Ron blushed "Mm, Right then. Ok." He sat at his desk and Harry watched over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey, Ron and Harry here. We were wondering if you'd like to meet us at Diagon Ally on the 25? Please reply A.S.A.P we hope you can make it.  
  
---- Harry cut in, "Oh ask her if she knows anything about the rain." He said with a shrug. Ron looked up, "Hey good thinking."  
  
---letter continue  
  
Oh and Hermione, do you know anything on this strange rain we've had non stop? I mean the news man says flooding will occur, but it hasn't, Oh well write us with your reply, good bye  
  
Your friends,  
Harry and Ron.  
  
"There," said Ron "that should do it" he said tying up the letter  
"Take Hedwig, Earol might get drowsy or lost." Harry said Ron nodded, "Good thinking, thanks Harry" Harry took Hedwig out of her cage "Don't get lost, and good luck. Bring this to Hermione, and come straight back." Harry said to Hedwig petting her, she nipped his finger, and Ron put the letter in a leather pouch, and tied it to her leg, and she was off.  
  
Harry looked out side, "It's so dark out, and it's only 1:00, what's going on?" He asked. "It's probably just a tropic storm or hericane, don't worry it'll stop soon." Ron replied. But Harry wasn't so sure, it's just to strange, even if it does stop, it's still weird. Then he remembered his dream, could this mean something? Was the dream even real or was it "just a dream" (Harry said under his breath) "What?" said Ron. Harry looked up, a bit surprised, "What?" Harry asked "Well, you said 'just a dream' what about a dream?" Ron asked again. 'Oops, I didn't mean to, I didn't even know I said that' Harry forced a smile "Oh nothing, I don't know" Ron looked at him with a puzzled expression "Just a song I heard somewhere, and I wanted to know if you have heard it." Harry lied, Ron pondered "No, Harry I don't believe I have." Harry nodded.  
  
Ok this was a finish up, I am going to make the next chapter at Diagon Ally, R&R&F lol ;] thanks Ja ne! 


	3. New peopleisn't always a bad thing

Disclaimer-I do not own HP  
  
Harry and Ron go to Diagon Ally.  
  
It was the 25 of August, and it was the day Harry and the Weasly's would be going to Diagon Ally to meet Hermione, Harry and Ron were awoken by Mrs. Weasly at 10:00, along with Fred, George and, Percy. "Up boys, we need to eat, shower and go go." Said Mrs.Weasly as she neatened up Ron's room a bit, "Mum, 5 more minutes please .." Ron mumbled "Now Ron, I gave you 5 minutes, five minutes ago, up now."  
  
Ron got out of bed, Harry just laying there to tired to move, "Come one Harry, up you go, I expect to see you both downstairs in ten minutes." And with that Mrs.Weasly left the room. Harry got dressed "I'm really tired, but excited, we go back to Hogwarts in a few more days, and we are going to see some friends today." Said Ron. "And I thought you kind of didn't want to go back Ron." Smiled Harry, "Well, I don't know, I want to go back now." Said Ron. "Ron, who do you like?" Ron halted "What?" he asked, "Who do you like? Anyone?" Ron smiled and blushed a bit "Harry when I figure out who I like you'll be the first to know."  
  
"Haha, Ok." Harry said. "What about you Mr. Popularity?" Ron asked. "Hey now, I am not that popular at all, Now Cedric is popular, but I don't know, I guess I really like Cho Chang." Harry added. "Yeah yeah." Ron said laughing. "Hey Ron, you should try out for Quidditch this year, you'd be great, I mean you play with your brothers, and you aren't bad, if you want to get some attention that desperately." "Haha, very funny Harry. You know I could never make it, but you do have a point, I think I will try for the fun of it, if I get the courage." Ron said back, "Great!" Harry said. Ron nodded and they headed down stairs.  
  
"Morning boys." Said Mr.Wealy. "Morning" They muttered. Everyone except Fred and George were at the table, "Here you go you two." Said Mrs.Wealy handing them some breakfast. "Thanks mum." Said Ron, "Thanks Mrs.Weasly." She smiled "Not a problem BOYS GET DOWN HERE!" Harry heard foot steps from upstairs "Coming! Chill down mum!" One of them yelled, Mrs.Weasly muttered "Yeah, I show you chilled." And sat down to eat.  
After breakfast- Everyone had finished their breakfast, now it's fight over the shower time, every one including Mr. Weasly was about to bolt up stiars until ... "HOLD IT!" Yelled Mrs.Wealy. "Now, I know you all want to go to the showers, but we only have two, so since Harry is the guest, him and ron go first, then you Fred and George, got it?" "Awh mom, why do I have to go last?" Shouted Ginny. "Don't worry Ginny dear, you'll have your turn." She huffed and walked into the livingroom.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'll take the one on the second floor, you can have the third floor." ---Time for Diagon Ally.  
  
Once everyone was showered, and ready to go The weasly's and Harry all gathered in the living room, "Ok, so I suspect we all know how to use floo powder now?" Everyone laughed. "Yes." They replied. "Ok good Ron you first, then Harry, Ginny, and so forth." Harry stepped forward took the floo powder and stepped into the fire place "Meet you there Harry." Said Ron waving, Harry laughed "Sure .. ok Diagon Ally!"  
  
* bright green light * BAM  
  
Once again Harry was in the Green firey lights, It was warm, and it gave him a tingling feeling he was spinning when finally  
  
He had reached Diagon Ally, he wiped some of the soot off of him and waited there for everyone else, It wasn't pouring here like it was in the muggle world, but it was raining a bit 'maybe the storm hasn't reached here yet, maybe it's coming' He dropped that thought almost instantly, when he heard a * crack * and Ron appeared, "Harry, you made it to the right place this time!" he said jokingly, "Shut up, Ron" Harry said laughing. Ron looked around "Wow, it's kind of packed, and raining a bit." Ron said, Harry then remembered, "Oh do you think the rain has reached here yet? I mean like fully like in the muggle world?" Harry asked "I don't know, it could be coming, but it could be passing through too." He replied 'I haven't thought of it that way' Just the Fred and George appeared.  
  
"Hey, it's not raining a lot." Said Fred, "Yeah thank god." George snapped, They all looked at the streets full of witches and wizards, old and young, Harry even spotted some people he knew "I wonder where Hermione is," Ron asked, Harry shrugged. And just then they heard, "RON, HARRY! Hey!" They both looked to where they heard the voice and saw Hermione running up to them, she looked different, she was an inch taller, and her hair longer and a little straighter, she wasn't so pale anymore, and her eyebrows were less bushy, Harry thought she looked kind of pretty, maybe even a lot but they are friends, best friends.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry and Ron, and waved to fred and George just then the rest of the Weasly's appeared. "Hey Hermione, how have you been this summer?" Harry asked smiling at her glowing face, "It was great, how about you? I hope those Dursley lot didn't spoil it for you to much." Harry shook his head, "Nope, it was pretty ok, better now." She smiled, "Hey Hermione, Do you know anything on the rain?" Hermione's eyes went wide, "Oh yeah, Sorry, I looked up some stuff, and it could be a few things, but it's nothing to worry about, lets go have an ice cream and talk about it shall we?" The boys nodded.  
  
"Ok, you lot" Said Mrs. Wealy "You meet us back here in two hours got that?" They all replied with a 'yes' and they were off. Harry, Ron and, Hermione went to 'the Three Broomsticks" For some ice cream and butter beers. It was packed, they had to squeeze their way to a table in the back, their were people everywhere, especially students. "Aah finally." Said Ron. Just then a waitress walked over, she was a witch, in her 30's tall, slender with blonde straight hair, "Hey, what can I get you three?" She asked. Hermione blurted out "Three butter bears, and Ice cream sundaes please." "you got it kiddo." Said the waitress, "Ok, any way, about the rain" Hermione started, Ron and Harry listening closely "well, it could be three things, one-some witch or wizard was fooling around, and caused a storm, it should be over in a few days, two- it's a tropical storm, which isn't a big thing, and will be over in a few days, or three- it's a sign of dark days soon to come which will stop, for it's last breath before the plunge, which is like complete peace and beautiful weather for about two weeks, then storms, and snow until the evil is ready."  
  
Harry and Ron just sat there, Hermione looked anxiously back "Now, it hasn't reached the wizarding world yet, only the muggle world, as you can see, it's starting to hit, and yes, if it is the whole evil thing it affects the muggle world, and first. But I doubt that so don't worry you two, and don't say anything ok?"  
"Ok, Hermione." Harry replied. She smiled just then the waitress came back with their orders, "Here you are guys, call if you need anything elese." Harry ate his sundae and drank his butter beer, he missed the taste of butter beer. Soon when they had finished their drinks, and such they headed out to get things on their list. "What's first?" Ron asked, Hermione looked at her list "Hmm, some books, over here" She pointed to the book store "Alright." As they walked towards the book store Neivelle appeard "Hey!" and the three of them jumped "Oh hey Neivelle" Said Hermione with a smile "Hey, didn't mean to scare you." They laughed "It's ok."  
  
"Want to go into the bookstore with us?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I was just about to go there anyway." He said. "Ok then lets go." Said Ron. They again began to walk to the shop, Harry looked around, watching people, children with their parents, Harry misses him mom and dad so much, even thought he never really knew them, he misses them. Harry sighed and kept walking, and staring, just then Harry spotted Cho, with her friends, he watched her laughing, and her hair sway as she ran to get out of the rain 'she is so beautiful' he thought. Harry was just about to walk into a sign when Hermione pulled him to the side.  
  
"Wow, Harry watch it, are you ok?" she said, Neivelle and Ron watching him "huh, yeah I'm fine" he said and smile "just thinking about my parents, kind of." Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Harry." And she wrapped her hands around him and gave him a hug. Harry smiled "Thanks Hermione, I'm alright." She nodded. "Ok, lets go" said Ron, he pointed to the book store "Right then."  
  
When they got into the bookstore they saw a lot of students, even some first years, "Oh, look it's Luna lovegood." Nevielle pointed out, her blushed "Neivelle do you like Luna?" Asked Ron, "Ron what is it with you and you wanting to know who likes who?" Harry asked, Hermion laughed, and Ron blushed "I don't know just curious, I mean we are getting older and all." Harry agreed. "So do you Neivelle?" Hermione added Neivelle shrugged, "I don't know, she is pretty though you have to admit." Ron looked shocked "Neivelle she is crazy, she is loony." Harry looked at her "Well, Ron she is kind of pretty, if she wasn't so weird, and straightened up a bit, Neivelle has a point." Ron looked over at Luna, "I guess." Neivelle nodded "Yeah, see she is, I mean she has pretty eyes, but her being all wacky is kind of, odd" He said shrugging "Oh well."  
  
"Hey" said Ron "where is Hermione?" Harry looked around "Over there" He said pointing, "talking to some kid, come on lets go." Harry said, as he was about to walk over to Hermione "Woa!" He heard Neivelle say He turned to face him "I just noticed Hermione looks different, see." He said pointing Ron squinted at her "Oh yeah he is right, she looks better if you ask me." Ron said "Yeah" Replied Neivelle, "a lot better." Harry nodded "That is true" he said. "Come on let's go." They walked over to Hermione, who was still talking to that boy, who looked our age. "Oh hey you three, sorry I just had to get away from that conversation." Said Hermione smiling, "It's ok" Said Ron smiling back, then looking at the kid "Who is that?" He said. "Yeah" asked Harry, Hermione looked at the kid, who had black hair that was spiked, and green eyes, with a dark ring around them, Harry knew all the girls were going to be all over him, he just knew it, but there was something different about him, he was they type who didn't really get along with a lot of people, he was the type who no one understand except some, he didn't tell just any one he cared about them, or tell him his secrets. He was the rock music type, and Harry guessed by the way he looked.  
  
Hermione smiled "This is Rick, he is new, he'll be a third year too at Hogwarts, so be nice" she said. He smiled "Hey" he spotted Harry's scare "Oh you're the Harry Potter, thanks for saving my dad, he was next on that dudes list" Harry looked at him, 'we have something in common' "Haha no problem." Ron made a hacking noise with his throat Hermione gave him a sour look, "Oh, and this is my other best friend Ron, and that's Neivelle." She said. "Hey Ron, what's going on?" Ron smiled "Nothing really you?" he replied "Same, Have you guys seen my sister yet?" He asked, and each of them shook their heads 'no'. "Oh, want to?" he asked "Sure" said Hermione "What year is she in?" Ron asked, "She's in third too. Hold on" he walked away.  
  
"He seems really nice" Said Harry. "He is really nice." Hermione replied "Oh here he comes" Ron said, Harry looked over and saw him walking towards them with his sister, Harry thought she was pretty, really pretty, She had dark brown hair, and green eyes, with some yellow in them, she was tan, you could tell she was just like her brother. "This is Rebecca, my twin sister." Said Rick, She waved "Hey, you can call me Becca if you want." Ron stepped forward "Hey I'm Ron." He said. She laughed "Well, hey Ron, I'm Becca." Rick laughed. "She is the sarcastic type, "Yeah so is he." Hermione said pointing at Ron. "Then he's my type." Said Becca laughing. Ron blushed. "So" Said Neivelle, "have you met anyone else yet?" "Nope, just you. Haven't bothered to talk to anyone else." Rick replied.  
  
"Ok, guys we need to start getting our supplies, before we run out of time." Blurted Hermion. "Ok see you in school then." Becca nodded "Yeah see you soon" "Bye hope you're in our house." Hermione said "Yeah me too." Harry added, and they walked away. "Wow, they are nice, but they look the Slytherin type." Said Ron, "Oh Ron it doesn't matter on how they look, it's their personality, and the feelings in them that the hat looks for, I think they are nice, and could be in Gryffindor." Hermione said in their defense. "She has a point Ron" said Harry, "Yeah, I guess, come on then we best get our stuff."  
  
WEE I hope you like it so far, and the new characters, I'm going to make the next chapter of them heading to school, OK! Bye R&R&F ;p bye bye. 


	4. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer- I don't own HP  
  
A.N. Hey, Haleydoll- He is in his third year, sorry about that, thanks for R&R, please keep incontact.  
  
"How was Diagon Ally boys?" asked Mrs.Weasly as she handed them some peas. "It was great, we met some new kids, that transferred. Their names are Rick and Rebecca, and they are in third year at Hogwarts as well." Said Ron Fred and George looked up, "New? Is she pretty?" asked Fred, Harry laughed, "Boys will be boys." Mrs. Weasly mumbled eating some stuffing, they all laughed, "Yes, she is pretty Fred." Fred and george looked at each other, "Score!" said George, "Isn't she younger than you two?" asked Ginny. "Yeah so? We can still show off can't we?" said Fred. "I guess" Ginny said, Ron laughed. Harry was so excited; he couldn't wait to go back. Then he remembered Hermione, and the rain and just then looked outside. 'still pouring' he said to himself, They finished their supper, played some wizard's chess, and went to bed.  
  
----the night before the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Now you two," Said Mrs. Weasly staring at Fred and George, "I have better not have any notes sent home about you and your little invention, I have thrown away most that I could find but knowing you two, you probably still have a stash hidden somewhere, and ready to get on that train tomorrow." Said Mr. Weasly, everyone laughed "You know us to well mum." Said George. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy and, the two twins were in the living room being talked to bout how the Weasly's want us to behave, which seemed to annoy all of them, except Harry. 'I wish I had parents that did this' Harry thought. 'I wish I had brothers and sisters, they don't know how lucky they are.' Just then Mrs. Weasly interrupted Harry's thoughts, "Ok Harry dear, I wish you good luck at Quidditch, don't get hurt to to much, and as for the both of you, " She said pointing at Ron and Harry "don't get your selves in any trouble, or dangerous adventures, understand?" Harry nodded along wit Ron, "Don't worry mum." Said Ron with a smile, "Oh I wish I didn't have to worry this much it's a good cause for a migraine" Replied Mrs. Wealy, everyone chuckled.  
  
Mr. Weasly peeked at his watch, "Well, look at the time 9:15, I suggest you all go to sleep, we have to get up early to catch the train by ten o'clock tomorrow morning." Every nodded. "Your father is right, go on, get ready for bed, and I'll be up shortly." Said Mrs. Weasly, and with that they all headed up stairs "I can't wait for tomrrow, I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep that easy tonight." Said Harry as he and Ron walked up stairs, "I don't think I can either, but we have to try, or we'll be exhausted tomorrow." Ron said back, "Yeah I know." Ron opened the door to his room, and saw Dobby jumping on the bed again. "Hey, what the?" Said Ron, "Oh, its Dobby." Said Harry "Hey Dobby, why are you here? Not to warn me again I hope?" Dobby smiled and jumped off the bed. "No no, Mr. Potter, not this time." "Good," Harry said with a laugh. Ron still looked puzzled and finally blurted out "Then why are you here?" Dobby looked over at him "Dobby is here to tell you and Mr. Potter that there is a new defense against the dark arts teacher, and to say hello." He smiled.  
  
"Hey Dobby, and who is the new teacher?" Harry asked, Ron just waved, and plumped down on his bed. "Well, Dobby began, it's a female this time, and she looks mean." Said Dobby. "No wait, she is mean." He said once again, backing away a bit. "Oh?" said Harry confused, and you came all this way to tell me that?" Harry asked. "Dobby missed Harry Potter, and just wanted to make sure he was O.k." And at that he looked out the window, at the rain. Harry looked too, "Dobby," Harry began, "Do you know anything about the rain, and why It's been raining for days?" Harry asked. Dobby turned back at Harry and Ron, "It's worse here than in the wizarding world, Yes. Dobby thinks it means bad, but it's just rain, it can't mean bad, it can't." Harry looked at him blankly. "What do you mean 'bad'?" Ron asked.  
  
Dobby looked at Ron, "I don't know, I just feel that way sir." Said Dobby, Harry looked at his watch 9:30 "Thanks Dobby, But we must go to sleep now, we have an early morning ahead of us, is there anything else you need to tell me?" Harry asked. Dobby looked down, "No, sir." Harry looked at him "Well, are you sure?" "No, well I have to wait to tell you, when the time comes sir, I will, don't worry, Dobby must go now, so Harry doesn't miss the train, good-bye sirs, See you in school." And with a snap of his fingers, Dobby was gone. Ron still looking confused blurted out "What was that about?" Harry shrugged as he got into bed, "I don't know Ron, but he said if he needs to, he is going to tell us." Harry was so distracted, because he was thinking of his dream with that lady 'what did it all mean?' but he had no time to think about it long, because he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~ Hogwarts Express.  
  
"MOM WHERE ARE MY SOCK!?" Harry opened his eyes, "huh? Socks?" he said, He looked over at Ron who was just getting up, He yawned "Morning Harry, time to get ready to go." Said Ron getting up and looking out the window, "Wow, it's still raining." Harry looked out the window "Yeah, Morning Ron, I can't wait to go, what time is it?" Harry asked, "8:00, we'd better hurry we're leaving around 9, 9:30." Said Ron, "And who was looking for socks?" "Oh, That was Fred I think." Said Ron, "I think I have everything, Do you?" he asked. Harry looked around "Yeah, I think so." Harry then made his bed, and put on some socks, Grabbed his glasses, fed Hedwig, put on his shoes, and him and Ron headed down stairs.  
  
"Morning boys, breakfast?" Ron's mother asked. "Yes please! I'm starved." Said Ron, "Yeah, give me all you can." Said Harry. Mrs. Weasly smiled, "That's my boys, eat up."  
"MUM! MUM!" cried Ginny, "MUM! Have you seen my brush? I can't find it any where, Oh what am I going to do with out it?" She said panicking, "Now Ginny, I put it in your trunk, calm down, you have everything, and if you are missing something I will send it, go on go check if you want." Said Mrs. Weasly. Ginny nodded and ran back up stairs "Wow, what's up with Ginny?" asked Ron. "Well, you know she is getting older and she wants to look pretty, just like you want to look handsome." She replied, "Your all growing up, it's going to be tough at times, but it's just part of life and getting older." Harry laughed "Yeah, tell me about it, Ron over here has been talking about girls nonstop." Mrs. Weasly Chuckle "Oh shut up Harry." Harry laughed, "Come on Ron, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Said Mrs. Weasly. Harry and Ron finished their breakfast, "Go on upstairs and tidy up, and make sure you have everything boys, It's 8:36 almost time to go." They both ran upstairs, and bumped into Mr. Weasly on the way up  
  
"Woah, careful boys careful." "Sorry dad!" Ron yelled after him, still running upstairs. "Wow Ron, where's the fire?" Ron laughed, Harry we have 5 minutes to get ready. "Yeah so?" said Harry, "So we have to get ready! C'mon." Harry looked at him strangely, and just then Ron went in his drawers and pulled out a bottle of Gel. "Ooh, let me use some would you?" said Harry. "Sure Harry." He said squeezing some onto his hands and spiking his hair "I liked the way that kid Rick did his hair, so I think I'm going to try the same." He said finishing up his hair and turning to Harry, "What do you think Harry?" Harry was amazed, it actually looked kind of good, a bitbetter than the old Ron-hair-do. "Looks really cool Ron, nice job." Harry replied. "Thanks Harry, how are you going to do yours?" Ron asked, "Hmm that's a good question, should I do it like you?" Ron nodded, "Go ahead if you want." ' well my hair has always been untidy, so why not give it a go?' He squeezed some onto his hands while Ron took his trunk down stairs, and put some in his hair 'hey it doesn't look to bad, I'd have to ask Ron though, and I am def. Not doing this everyday though' Ron came back in the room "Whoa, Harry, looking good." Harry threw the gel to ron who put it In his robe pocket, "Thanks." Harry said.  
  
"BOYS, LETS GO IT'S TIME TO GO!" Harry grabbed Hedwigs cage placed it on his trunk, which Ron helped him carry down stairs, and they were off. "Nice hair you two." Said George, "Give me some of that gel would you? I'd like to try," Ron nodded "Yeah sure, here." Just then Mr. Weasly finished loading the trunk and hopped in the car, "All set?" Asked Mrs. Weasly. "Yeah let's go." Said Ginny. After Fred had put the gel in his hair, George wanted to, and he did, then Ginny said she need a drop so her hair wouldn't stick up, and she got it. "Your hair looks good boys, you should do that more often." Said Mrs. Weasly. "What about mine mum?" Asked Ginny, "Ooh, it looks very pretty, dear." She smiled. Harry was so nervous, 'what will people think? I mean its just hair after all, but I've never really done anything with it before, will they like it?' "I hope so" Harry said so quietly no one heard him.  
  
"Here we are, everyone excited?" asked Mr. Weasly. 'Yes, and nervous." Said Ron, "what about?" asked Mrs. Weasly "Girls." Said Fred "well, Yes and no" said Ron. "Oh you'll be fine don't worry don't worry." Ron nodded, "9:45 we'd better hurry, come on." Said Mr. Weasly "Right" everyone said. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig out of the car, placed it on his cart, and headed towards platform 9 and ¾. "I can't wait to get on the train." Blurted out Harry. "Me either." Said Ron, "same here" Ginny replied. As they walked to platform 9 and ¾ they saw other Hogwarts students, first year, and what not. "The must be so terrified." Said Ron, "Yep, and confused." Added Harry. "Here we are, Ron you first." Said Mr. Weasly "Right" Ron nodded, and ran right into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and disappeared. "Ok Harry, you next." Harry did the same and with a woosh he was now in the wizarding world, with the Hogwarts Express waitng for it's passengers.  
  
"Hey Harry! Ron." Said Hermione, "Wow, Hey Hermione." Said Harry "Kind of startled him." Said Ron laughing, "You mean 'us' I saw you jump." Said Harry, now laughing. "Alright you two, I know." Said Hermiome smiling.  
  
"Ok, lets board on now." Said Fred "Oh ok, bye mum bye dad! See you whenever." Ron said giving his mom a hug, "Bye dear, behave!" Harry laughed "Mum I will gees!" "Bye Mrs. Weasly." Harry said waving "bye Harry dear!" she replied and he walked towards the train with the others. "By the way you two, I like your hair." Said Hermione as she was searching for a empty cart.  
  
"Over here guys." The looked up it was Rick and Rebecca "Oh ok! Thanks." Said Hermione, "Come on you two." They headed into the cart and took their seats "Hey guys, how are you?" Rick asked. "Good how about you? Find everything ok?" "Yeah we did, pretty nervous about going up in front of all those people." Hermione smiled, "Oh don't be, it's nothing, wait till you meet Snape, he'll embarrass you if your not in Slytherin, and especially if your in Gryffindor." "Yeah that's true." Said Harry. Rebecca looked up, she was reading something, "Your all in Gryffindor?" she asked, "Yes." They nodded. "Then I am hoping to be in Gryffindor, I don't know anyone else." "Yeah well we hope you are then too." Ron added.  
  
"Move! We had this cart first." Harry heard someone say, and he had a good guess at who it was, all five of them hopped up and went out into the hall, Harry was right, It was Malfoy. "What are you looking at Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "And who is this?" He said pointing to Rick.  
  
"Yeah, and that?!" Said dumb old Crabbe, "Those." Said Hermione with a bit of tude "are Rick and Rebecca, they are new." Malfoy just stare at them, "Hi I'm Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said. "You sorted yet?" He asked again "No, I just got here, why would I be?" Rick replied, Ron laughed a bit. "Shut up Weasel, or should I say porcupine? We got a whole lot of them, four of them to be exact." He said looking at the four boys. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rick. "Oh I think you know what it means." Malfoy sneered, "I think it means you need a tic tac Malfoy is it?" said Rebecca, everyone laughed, even the people standing around them.  
  
"Oh, and who are you?" Malfoy asked. "I'm Rebecca, We already told you that." She said looking at him like he was crazy. "Well, if your in Slytherin you'd better watch out, and if your not, you still need to watch out." Said Crabbe. Malfot looked at him like he just saw an idiot (which he is) "Shut up, come on lets go, and as for you I'll talk to you soon." He said ponting at them.  
  
"Man what was with him?" Rick asked. "Oh that." Said Hermione, "that's just Malfoy, he is always like that, don't worry." She smiled and began to read a book on potions and magical creatures. Harry looked around, both Hermione and Rebecca were reading and Rick was listening to his headphones. "What to do?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged "We could wander around?" Ron nodded, "Yeah ok, lets go." Hermione stood up, "Where are you two going?" she said. Rebecca looked up "Just to wander around, it is getting boring you know." Said Ron. "Want to come?" Harry asked, "Oh ok." She tapped Rick, who took his headphones off, "Yeah" he asked, "we're going to walk around, we'll be back soon, you can come if you want." He shrugged, "No, it's ok, I'm good, thanks." He said and placed his phones back on. Hermione looked at Rebecca.  
  
"Don't mind him, he gets like that when he's mad." "Yeah, so does he." She pointed to Ron, "Hey knock it off Hermione." Ron blurted out, "See what I mean?" Hermione asked, Rebecca laughed, "Yeah, a little." "Do you want to come?" Harry asked her. "Yeah ok, sure." She said placing her book on the seat and getting up "Ok, lets go" said Ron. "You see, what me and some friends used to do when we were on the train to our school, was look in on people, and when they finally noticed you spying run into someone's cart, or just run, it's kind of fun." "Don't you get in trouble?" Hermione asked, "Haha no, they don't bother to tell, if you do it enough times, they might, but then you can just say you were looking for a place to sit yah know?" The nodded "Come on Hermione let's try it." Said Ron.  
  
"Do you really want to?" asked Rebecca, "Yes." Said both Harry and Ron, "What about you Hermione?" She asked, Hermione paused for a second, and finally blurted out "Oh, ok. It does sound fun." Ron smiled "Alright lets go." The first cart Harry went to was a couple of first year girls; they were doing their hair, Harry could hear their conversation  
  
"I can't wait to get to school, but I'm nervous, you know?" said one of the girls, who had her hair in a ponytail, "It's like we have to go in front of all those people, and they might talk about us when we're up there, It's going to be embarrassing if I mess up or trip."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, I am nervous too, but at least we met each other so we aren't alone." Said one girl with long blonde hair that reached to her lower back. "Did you see any cute guys?"  
  
"I have," said another with brown hair to her shoulders, "a lot too, and have you see Harry Potter? He looks soo hot, especially with his hair spiked." She giggled. "Yeah, I know, and the other one with red hair, he is very cute." said the one with her hair up. "And, that other guy!" she said jumping up. The other girls nodded. 'I better go before they see me Harry Potter hearing this, it could get vicious' Harry turned around to find Hermione looking through the window of the cart next to him, and Ron and Becca in two behind him. "Hey guys, the prefects should be coming by soon, and the witch with the trolly, we'd better head back." Harry said. "Oh, and Ron, first years in there think your cute." added Harry, Ron blushed. They walked back to their cart, to find Rick asleep on one of the chairs. "He always sleeps." Said Becca, Just then she shook him, "Hey man, wake up." Rick opened his eyes, "Ooh sorry, are we almost at the school?" "Nope, not quite." Said Hermione. "Oh, alright then, where have you guys been?" He asked.  
  
"Playing our game we usually play, you know spy, I told them about it." Said Becca. "Oh really haha, how'd it go?" he asked. "Actually pretty good, no one came are you feeling alright?" she said looking concerned. "Yeah beck, I'm find don't worry, was just tired." He replied. "alright alright." She said and sat down. It was quiet until ...  
  
"HEY COME ONE THE CAAANNDDDDYYYYYYYY IS COMING!!" said a boy, but know one knew who. Ron and Harry looked at each other and started laughing so hard they were crying. Hermione, Rick and Rebecca were laughing; Hermione actually fell out of her seat. "Owh that hurt!" she said laughing harder than ever. "Are you ok!?" asked Rick, that was a loud bang you made there." He said. "Who was that anyway?" Ron asked. Harry got up and looked out into the hall, no one was there anymore. "Who knows, some one that's either crazy or just hyper." Harry said "But the candy trolly is coming."  
Rick jumped up, "Candy, great I need something to hype me up a bit." Just then a tap came on the door, "Anything you'd like?" said the witch. "YES!" Ron blurted out. They got 8 chocolate frog, 7 packs of Every flavored beans, 10 chocolate bars, 4 packs of gummy worms, and 9 doughnuts. "Thanks" said ron with his face stuffed with doughnuts. The witch nodded and walked away.  
  
"Look at all this candy!" Said Hermione, "we're going to get a lot of cavities." "Eh, who cares, candy is good, come on have some." Rick said handing her a pack of gummy worms. "Of coarse." She said taking the pack, and opening it. "Wow, I really hope I get into Gryffindor now, you guys are great." Becca said, "Yeah we'd have so much fun yah know?" Rick replied. "Yeah that would be the best." Said Ron, "You know what else would be good?" Becca asked, "What?" said Harry, "A Juice box or something, I am so thirsty." They all laughed.  
  
"Hey hang on." Said Hermione, "Harry wasn't the hat going to put you in Slytherin?" she asked, "Yes, but what does that have to do with it?" he asked. "Well, why don't you two try asking the hat to be in Gryffindor, I mean I doubt he'll say no if you really want to right?"  
"Hey Hermione has a point." Said Ron. Harry nodded, "Yeah, you could try that, it might work."  
  
~~~----~~~  
  
After hours, they were finally about to arrive at hogwarts...  
  
"Hey look, we're almost there, we'd better change into our robes." Said Hermione. Rebecca halted, and turned kind of white, "Beck whats wrong?" Rick asked "I'm getting nervous, I don't know why, but I'm ok now." She replied. "Don't be nervous, no one is going to like, kill you or something." Ron said with a shrug, and they laughed, "Yeah yeah, I know Ron thanks. Heh."  
  
Once they were in their robes the train was nearly there, finally it came to a halt. "Well, here we are, I think you two go with first years, since your being sorted and all, so we'll see you later good luck." Said Hermione, "And don't forget, ask to be in Gryffindor." Added Ron, and they parted, and headed towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~--  
  
Yes, it's long huh? Lol well, I bet you can guess where the next chapter is going to take place, hope you like it so far. R&R&F, next chapter is coming verysoon.  
  
-brit. 


	5. Hogwarts

Disclaimer- I do not own HP  
  
~~~~~~~-== Hey thanks for the reviews so far. ---------~~~  
  
As Hermione, Ron and, Harry set off to find an empty carriage to bring them to the castle; Rick and Rebecca were with Hagrid and the first years heading for the lake.  
"I wonder what it'll be like." Whispered Rebecca, "Yeah, and I wonder if we'll get in Gryffindor." Replied Rick. "Yeah, I'm sure we will but I still don't know how asking a hat will help, I mean how does a hat talk and think?" Rebecca asked, "Well, Beck this is a world full of magic, don't be stupid." Rick laughed; Rebecca gave him a stare and nudged him saying to shush. "So Rick who do you like so far?" "What do you mean?" Becca smiled, "Oh come on you know what I mean, who do you like, who's cute? I know you and you're a hard person to get a long with." She said teasingly. Rick smiled, "Why do you want to know?" he said "Because I'm your nosy 2 minute younger sister, and that's what I do." "Well, I will tell you when I Know, and think it's necessary, he said in his defense, Becca just stared at him and then finally said "You know you know who you like, and you better tell me soon." Rick nodded, "Yeah, soon sure."  
  
"Alrigh' everyone, we're almost at the castle, don' be nervous now, nothin' to be afraid of." Hagrid said to the first years, for a half giant Hagrid had the kindest heart, but he did scare some people. One first year girl jumped at the sound of his voice, and another nearly fell out of the boat. "Wow, he's pretty big." Said Rick to one of the first years.  
"Yeah he is huh? That's Hagrid, I've heard a lot about him." "Oh really? Like what?" Rick asked, "Like he is extremely nice." She said smiling, the girl had dark brown hair, with ice blue eyes, her hair was long and strait, and "So, I am guessing you're not a first year You look a lot older." She said, "Yeah, I am." Rick answered, "I'm in my third year, not that old." She shook her head, "Nope not that old at all, My name is Rick." He said holding out a hand for her to shake, she did so "I'm Brittany, nice to meet you." "Same to you." Rebecca nudged her brother, "Sooo, Rick like anyone yet?" She said smiling, "Shush Rebecca, I'm trying to make friends, and no I don't think so."  
  
Just then the boats headed to shore, Hagrid was already on ground waiting for the others,  
"Ok, now I'm takin' all yew up to the castle," He said pointing up to it, you could hear an up roar of chatter from the first years, so giggling and some gasping, Ricks boat reached shore and the four in it, stepped out on shore and waited with the others, once the last boat arrived Hagrid starting walking towards the castle.  
  
The lights inside were light and, and you could tell inside was so welcoming, and comfortable, it had begun to rain a bit "Alrigh' now, It's just a bit o' rain, if we move faster you won' get that wet, come on now." Said Hagrid walking at a bit of a faster pace, the students almost had to run to keep up. Undoubtedly they made it to the castle before the rain got to bad, and Rick noticed a teacher, she looked strict, but there was a warm nice glow about her, which he liked. She smiled, and said.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts, I will be taking you into the great hall momentarily where you will be joined with your other class mates, but before you sit, you must wait to be sorted. Don't be nervous in front of your fellow older students, it's a simple procedure, that even they had to go through with." You could tell this made a lot of other first years feel better, but as for Rebecca and Rick, they were still kind of nervous, they were third years, not first years, and their new, what will people think? And they really wanted to be in Gryffindor with their only friends. "Well, here it goes." Said Becca.  
  
"Ok, I understand we have two new students, that are third years amongst us please step forward." Said the teacher, Rick and Rebecca exchanged looks, and walked to her. "Yes, you two will be sorted last, I am Professor McGonagall.(sp?) by the way, now go on to the back." She said, but with a smile. They both headed towards the back. "Now, follow me, and we will go into the great hall, remember do not be nervous." She said and pushed the doors to the great hall open, all eyes were on Rick, Rebecca and, the first years, They looked around, searching for their friends, "Oh look over there." Said Becca pointing to the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron and, Hermione were watching. Hermione gave a little wave, and they waved back.  
  
Rick saw an old tattered black hat on a stool in front of the great hall, "I'm guessing he is going to tell us which house to be in." Rick said whispering to Rebecca who laughed. "Good make me laugh so I don't get to nervous." She replied. "There is nothing to be nervous about." He said, Becca looked at him with a 'oh come on be real' look. "Ok, maybe there is. But only a tiny bit." He smiled.  
  
----~~  
  
"I really hope they get in Gryffindor, and I am so hungry, so I wish they'd start soon." Said Ron clutching his stomach,  
  
"Yeah you and be both Ron." Replie Harry.  
  
"Oh come on you two, you just ate." Said Hermione. "Yeah yeah, but.." Professor McGonagall cut off Ron.  
  
~~--~~  
  
"Ok, welcome back to the school, and for you," She said pointing at all the first years, "welcome to the school. Now I will call you up by you name, you will sit on the stool, with the hat on your head, and wait to be sorted into your house, now remember your house, and the people in it will be like your family, ok here we are." She said while unrolling a piece of parchment, she cleared her throat and began to call out the names,  
  
"But before I begin, the hat would like to have a few words." She said and turned to the hat. Which began to move and soon, began to sing.  
  
"Welcome back, to a new year at Hogwarts, where many adventures you'll find, don't get lost, don't get in trouble, because Professor Snape will have you gone on the double. This school has been around for many many years, which started with the greatest witches and wizards with no fears. Built this school for everyone, not for those of fuller blood, which brings us to Salazar Slytherin who olnly wanted the school for fullbloods, but that didn't happen, so he packed and left, which was good for the others, no more worries, students have been coming for years, and wearing this old hat, yes me that's right, I'm still here, good as new, although it may not seem that way to you. Enough about me on to you few, sort you I will do, sit on the stool and wear the hat and I'll tell you where to go, now clap for me I am done with this little show." And with that the hat went silent again.  
  
Every one clapped and cheered, Dumbledore laughed, he always seemed to enjoy what the old hat had to say, along with everyone else. "Ok, now lets begin shall we?"  
  
"Ginger, Susan." Professor McGonagall called out, and a first year girl, with blonde hair, and gray eyes stepped out and, up to the stool, the hat was placed on her head and there was silence, "Right, hmm lets see.HUFFLEPUFF" the hat cried out, and the girl walked over to the Hufflepuff table where she was greeted by the others.  
  
"That doesn't seem to bad." Becca whispered to he brother, he shook his head "Nope."  
  
"McGlory, Brian." She called out again. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes stepped up and sat on the stool, that hat was placed on his head, "Hmm, well. better be SLYTHERIN!" The boy walked to the Slytherin table, and many students were sorted so far 10 in Ravenclaw, 9 in Hufflepuff, 11 in Gryffindor, and 15 in Slytherin now all that was left to be sorted was Rebecca, Rick, and two others.  
  
The last first year was placed in Ravenclaw, now it was their turn. "Now, These are third year students, and new to this school, they obviously need to be placed somewhere, so they will be sorted." The whole room was full of chatter and whispers, "Shh shh, quiet now, quiet, here we go. Plumeria, Rebecca!" Professor McGonagall cried out. Rebecca stepped forward.  
  
She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, "Right then, hmmm." said the hat, she thought in her head 'please Gryffindor, please.' "Ah, Gryffindor you say? Well if you say so.. GRYFFINDOR!" She shot up, 'yes' she was walking down to the table, and noticed she still had the hat on, so she turned around and put it back on the stool. Everyone laughed, even she did.  
  
She sat down next to Ron, while others greeted her. "Ok, now all that's left is you, Rick. Go on." Said McGonagall, Rick stepped up to the stool, sat, and the hat was placed on his head like everyone else's "Alright well, I suppose since your new you'd want to be with your sister?" the hat said aloud. "So be it. GRYFFINDOR" He yelled, Rick got up, gave the hat to McGonagall and sat down next to Hermione, like everyone else he was greeted into the house. Now it was Dumbledor's turn to speak. Everyone got quiet when he stood. He gave a smile, and his eyes twinkled, as usual.  
  
"Welcome here, and welcome back, It has been a long summer and I know most of you are thrilled to be back, some may not be as thrilled, but they don't have a choice." Dumbledor said, smiling. "As people may know, I am Dumbledor, headmaster of this school, and it is my duty to have a speech on the first day back. Well, I think I already gave my speech and a welcome back so let the feast begin!" He said, everyone laughed, and before their eyes, the golden empty plates and bowls in front of them now had food of all sorts filled in them. There was chicken, rice, corn, potatoes, pizza, fires, hamburgers, hot dogs, you name it.  
  
"Yes, I can't believe we're in Gryffindor, this is perfect." Said Becca stuffing her face with a chicken leg.  
"I know Beck I feel the same way." Said Rick eating some potatoes. Ron, Harry and, Hermione nodded as they ate. Just then Ron felt a tap on his shoulder he turned and saw his twin brothers.  
"What do you two want?" He asked.  
"Well, Ron, we want you to introduce us." Said Fred looking at Rebecca and smiling. "Yeah right," said Ron, "ok." Ron turned to Rebecca and Rick. "These are my two brothers Fred and George by the way." Ron said and turned back to the twins "Happy?" he asked, "Very." Said George.  
  
"Hey, I'm Rebecca." Se said shaking Fred's hand, then George's. Her eyes wide and beautiful, Fred and George had a crush right away, "So do you play any quidditch?" Fred asked, "Yes, I played at my old school, I was a keeper, how about you?" Fred and George's eyes went wide "Yes we play quidditch too!" they both said at the same time, she laughed.  
  
--meanwhile-  
  
"Hi, I'm Jenna Banx." Said a third year girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. "I'm Rick." Said Rick, he was a hard person to get along with at first. "Do you like it here?" She asked. "Yeah it's pretty cool, I miss our old school though you know?" he replied and this time looking at her, she smiled. "Yes, I know how you feel, I was new here last year, I transferred too." "Really?" he asked, 'wow she has something in common, not to mention how nice and pretty she is.' She nodded "Mhm." He smiled. Hermione was having a little argument with Ron.  
  
"Ron, I'm telling you there is nothing bad around here, stop worrying," she said.  
"Yes, there is Hermione, I can feel it." Said Ron, Harry laughed, he had been watching the whole thing.  
"Oh come on you two, shut up and eat, save all this madness for tomorrow." Harry said, and they all laughed. Dinner had finally finished, and so has desert, and it was getting late, and they had class tomorrow. So Dumbledor finally stood again, and spoke.  
  
"I hope you all had a good dinner, and is full and ready foe bed, mind you we have classes tomorrow, so I will ask the prefects to take their house up their common room, and get the settled, and I shall see you all in the morning." Dumbledor said with one last smile.  
  
"Right then, follow me, keep together." Said the Gryffindor prefect, his name was Todd, and he was indeed handsome, so all the girls, including first years, stayed very close behind him. "Where are we going?" asked Becca, "Where is our common room?" She asked again "Ooh I am so lost." She said with a sigh.  
  
Ron laughed "Don't worry, you'll be fine just walk." He said. She smiled and walked, once they reached their common room, that usual portrait with the fat lady was there, and she did indeed ask,  
  
"Password?" "Sour lemon drop," Todd replied, he turned around and said, "please don't forget the password, and trust me you will not be able to get back in." They all nodded, and entered the common room, which hasn't changed a bit.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool, nice." Said Rick looking around. "Right, now first years dorms lower floor, boys left, girls right. Go on and pick your rooms, goodnight." Todd said, while walking to his own dorm.  
  
"Well where do we go?" Rebecca asked. "With me." Said Hermione "There is an extra bed in our dorm, come on." And Becca waved to the others and disappeared with Hermione.  
"And me?" asked Rick. Harry had no idea, there was no room for Rick in his dorm, he was about to say 'I don't know' but before he could, there was another.  
  
"With me, your Rick right?" asked a boy named James. Rick nodded. "Yep." Harry thought he has seen this boy around, but he wasn't sure. "Ok, then you room with me." He said again, "Is there anyone else in there too?" Rick asked, "Yes."  
"Ok then see you tomorrow, sleep well." Said Ron, and him and Harry went to their own dormitory.  
  
~~~---~  
  
Harry was glad to be back, glad to see his four-poster bed, and things back in their spots, glad to see everyone else sleeping. Him and Ron got changed and said their good nights. Harry placed his glasses on his side table, and before he knew it he was asleep  
  
~~~~~---~~~ A.N. Hey, ok how did you like that? Of coarse I am going to keep writing, so R&R&F, thanks, if you suggest anything I'll be happen to reply or add it. Adios. Thanks,  
  
-brit 


	6. DADA mystery

A/N- Hey thanks so much for the reviews, keep it up. Uhm do you think Ron and Becca should be a couple? Or Becca and Harry? Hermione and Rick give me some ideas of you'd like, and I'll see. ~~~~~~~~~-- Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
  
Harry was off to sleep, and ready to start his first lessons the next day, with Becca and Rick in his house, he now had two new friends ----~~~--  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to Ron pulling his covers off, "Harry get up or you'll be late." Harry opened his eyes, confused at first of where is was 'late for what?' Harry thought, then he realized where he was, Hogwarts, and he had to get ready for his first class, which he had no clue what it was and who it was with, the new D.A.D.A teacher hadn't showed up yet, and he didn't know if he would even be having D.A.D.A anytime soon.  
  
Harry got up, and as soon as his feet hit the cold floor, he was ready to just curl back into his covers, but he couldn't. Once Harry was done getting ready, he felt more awake and was ready to talk, as him and Ron walk down to the portrait door, they met up with Hermione and Becca.  
  
"'Morning you two, how are you?" Hermione asked with the same smile on her face as always. "Good I guess, not looking to forward to classes." Ron said with a shrug, Hermione just looked at him with disapproval, because Harry knew she was excited to get back to work "How about you Harry?" she asked again, Harry snapped back to life, and finally spoke.  
  
"Oh fine Hermione, thanks." Harry replied, just then he remembered, "Hey did you guys see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet?" He added. Everyone looked surprised, Harry had guessed they forget about it too, and they shrugged "That's a good question, nobody even mentioned it, do you think she was late and maybe she arrived this morning or maybe today?" said Hermione with a look on her face as to say 'we have to have class' "Maybe, I mean who could it be this time, and I am sure some one will tell us today." Said Ron,  
  
"Uhm, I'm confused so I am just not going to say a thing." Becca said startling the three of them, to tell you the truth Harry forgot she was there, Hermione laughed "That's right, you don't know about all our D.A.D.A teachers, well here we have had two different teachers, all of whom who left. Come to say it one of the was Lord Voldemort himself living off another human until he could get the Sorcerers Stone, and gain full power and strength, not to mention to live forever, while waiting for his revenge on Harry which he almost got, but Harry once again stopped him and is here to tell the tail yet again, and just last year another teacher Gildroy Lockhart was here to teach,"  
  
Becca's face was just so funny, that look almost made Harry laugh; she kept looking at Harry, then to Hermione. (on with Hermione's story)  
  
"and everyone found out he was a fraud, who could only perform a simple memory loss spell really, then Ron's sister Ginny was possessed by the diary of teenage Voldemort, or should I say Tom Riddle, who again almost got full power, he dragged Ginny to the Chamber of Secrets, and when Harry and Ron found out went to her rescue right away because Lockhart obviously was going to go, he had been planning to run away, and leave Ginny to die, Harry was almost killed by a Baslis that lives in the Chamber, but with the help of Fawkes and the old hat, and the sword that appeared out if it, Harry killed the 12 foot snake, and again destroyed Voldemort, and for Lockhart, well he tried to use the memory loss spell on Harry and Ron which backfired and hit him instead, and now he is in a hospital until he recovers, which leaves us with yet again, no D.A.D.A teacher." She finished with no breath and a smile on her face.  
  
Ron and Harry laughed, "Oh wow, you guys have loads of adventures! None of that happens at our school." Becca exclaimed, "Well that's what happens when Harry is here." Said Ron teasing. "Shut up." Said Harry laughing, as they entered the great hall, Hermione just noticed Rick wasn't around, "Oh where is Rick!?" She turned to Becca, "Oh don't worry he'll be down." She said with a smile. Hermione shrugged and they all sat at a table with variety of foods, eggs, bacon, and toast.  
  
Harry grabbed some toast and eggs, and began to eat when about a hundred or so owls sopped in to deliver mail, Harry didn't bother to look up he hardly got any mail. Just then Rick appeared, all the girls seemed to hold their attention on him, they all probably thought he was 'hott' (and trust me readers he is) He had spiked black hair with tips of red, and his books in one hand, the other just swaying to the side and, suspiciously evil grin on his face. Hermione just gazed, along with the other girls; he sat right next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey what's up?" he asked grabbing some toast, "Nothing just preparing for class." Just then all their schedules appeared on the table next to them "Ah, great." She added picking up her schedule and reading aloud "We have, potions first with Hufflepuff, then." She looked up "D.A.D.A with who else? Slytherin." A bit of egg fell from Rons mouth as he began to speak "Give me that," he said snatching the paper from her hands "what do they mean? There has to be a mistake there isn't even a D.A.D.A teacher, so how could we?" he alleged Hermione shrugged "I don't know Ron, but we do."  
  
"Oh well, come one you guys, lets just go to potions, then to D.A.D.A and see what happens." Rick said stuffing his face one last time, and heading out the door. "Yup there goes his 'leave me the hell alone' attitude." assumed Becca. The four of them got up and walked towards their first class, potions, and the were not looking forward to it.  
  
"Hello Potter, Granger, Weasel and, new girl," There it was the most annoying voice Harry has ever heard, Malfoy, Harry turned around along with the others "Excuse me, it's Rebecca, not 'new girl'." Snapped Becca, Ron started laughing, Malfoy's face changed immediately, "No one asked you, I can call you what ever I'd like, and I think new girl sounds perfect." Malfoy answered in defense. "No, Malfoy, you can not I don't want to be called that therefore I won't be called that, do you understand me?" Becca said with a grin on her face, "We'll see about that, see you all in D.A.D.A I hear the new teacher is arriving shortly." He replied with the cutest grin Becca has ever seen. 'Snap out of it Becca, he is not your type, well ok he is but still' she told her self.  
  
"Come on let's go before we're late, I mean come one we have Snape." Ron said heading towards the dungeon, everyone followed "How does Rick know where to go? Doesn't he want to wait so we can show him the way?" Hermione asked looking at Becca with concern "No, he just knows these things, he is good with stuff like that." She answered, Becca opened her mouth to say something but stopped, "What is it? You can say it." Hermione said smiling. "Oh alright, Hermione do you like my brother?" Hermione stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Well, I don't know. He is cute, and nice I guess the question is how can I not." Becca nodded "I guess." And the kept walking, "Why? Does he like someone else?" Hermione finally blurted out, looking at Harry and Ron a few feet ahead, She didn't want them to hear "Not that I know of, he won't tell me. Come on enough about him, let's just worry about getting to class."  
  
"Good we aren't late," Harry said opening the door, and entering the potions class, "and Snape isn't even here yet." "That's good." Replied Hermione searching for Rick, and once she saw him she stopped, there he was, surrounded by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls, 'Oh great, already this starts' Hermione told her self. Rick spotted her and waved, he didn't look to happy which was a relief, Hermione waved back, and took her usual seat next to Ron and Harry, Becca was a seat behind them, shortly followed by her brother.  
  
People we chatting some staring at Rick, Hermione ignored it and took out her parchment and quill, suddenly the door burst open, and there was silence, it was Professor Snape, He looked like he was running here. Everyone stared at him, expecting answers, finally he spoke.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to help Dumbledor settle in the new D.A.D.A teacher, now we can begin, all of you get out your parchment and writing tools, you will be doing a simple potion today to take warts off ones hand." He said tapping the chalkboard and notes of the potion appeared "Get into groups of three or two please, and begin immediately, I want no loud talking or fooling around, doing so will loose you house points, and two day detention." He added sitting at his desk.  
  
"What does he mean? The new D.A.D.A teacher has arrived, who could it be?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry in a whisper while gathering the materials "I don't know Ron, but we will soon find out, we have it next." Harry answered.  
  
Finally potions was over, Hermione had almost spilt the most important ingredient while looking at Rick, and Neivelle got a fail mark because his only made warts bigger, Harry Ron and Hermione did manage a good mark, but you can guess who got that mark. Rebecca and Rick worked together, and they got a really good mark, I don't know if Snape has heard of them, or liked the school, or their family or what, but he seemed to like them.  
  
"Finally that's over." Said Ron as the five of them headed up to the D.A.D.A room, "I wonder who the teacher is this time, and I'm quite excited." Becca said hurriedly. "What for?" Rick asked, "I mean I know she is new and all, but" He was cut off "She?" Harry said, "How do you know it's a she?" "Well, I saw her." He replied, they all stopped and surrounded him, "Wait, what does she look like?" Hermione asked, "You'll see Hermione. "How did you see her?" Harry asked, "Well when I was walking to potions, I looked out the window, and there she was, I couldn't exactly see her clearly, but it was defiantly a girl." He answered, "So is she young?" Ron asked, and Rick nodded "Yup looked young, could be wrong though, come on lets go before we are late."  
  
And he headed up the stairs to the D.A.D.A room, with the four others straight behind them. "How do you know your way around so well?" Hermione asked. "Well, I took a night tour last night." He answered, just then Rebecca hit his arm, "You snuck out! Your first night! Rick why I oughta." Calm down Beck, I didn't get caught, and I obviously couldn't get you. "BUT STILL!" She yelled walked ahead to where the other students were, "Is she going to get lost?" Ron asked. Rick shook his head, "Nah, she doesn't get lost, we will see her waiting at the door like everyone else.  
  
And she was, "Sorry Beck, I won't do it again." Becca looked at Rick, "You better not, I'll have your head." Harry noticed everyone chatting madly, and he heard some 'who is she?' and 'I wonder if it's nice' along with 'I heard it was a she'  
  
"Oh, I can't wait, when is she going to be here." Ron said leaning against the wall, "She is already here, and I bet in there preparing." Said Rick pointing at the door.  
  
Just then Harry heard a voice call from in the door, no it wasn't the teachers voice, it was something else, something dark and it had said 'it's almost time..kill' Harry thought of it as nothing, just his imagination, maybe he too was getting excited because just then the sweetest, kindest voice Harry has heard called from the door  
  
"Come in class, I am ready for you." And the door began to open, and everyone filed in to see the new teacher.  
  
----~~~---- A/N- I thought that was a good spot to leave off, Sorry I haven't updated, I will have the next chap up sometime today, soon. Hope you like it, thanks again for the reviews. (R,R&F) 


	7. What happened?

A/N- HI, sorry I haven't updated in ages..but I finally got to it! Ok here is the new chapter...chapter 7.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own HP  
  
Harry stepped into the usual Defense Against the Dark Arts room, everything was the same, as it always had been, he was glad to see this, and he sat down next to Ron and Hermione, looked up and saw her, she had blonde hair pulled back in a bun, and glasses, although she was very young, she was very smart. Harry guessed she was in her early twenty's.  
  
"Wow, she is pretty." Hermione whispered to him and Ron, who nodded in agreement, Harry just stared at her...and then it came to him, 'Why would someone like this want to put herself in danger? Hasn't she heard about all the other D.A.D.A teachers?'  
  
"Hello, class." She said with a nod, everyone replied with a simple "hello."  
  
"Put away your books, quills and, parchment or notebooks, you won't be needing them quite yet." She spoke in an excited and satisfied voice. Everyone did so, and the room began to fill with whispers and smiling faces "What's she talking about?" asked Hermione, "We need to do work, we can't just.."  
"Oh Hermione give it up already!" Ron cut her off. She glared at him and then stared down at her notebook. Harry shook his head, he was sick of them always fighting, 'why don't they just admit how they feel for each other already?' Harry thought, he had a feeling they both liked each other, but that feeling always turns into 'maybe they just fight because they really do annoy each other.'  
  
"Oh, how rude of me!" the teacher alleged, "I am Professor Adobe." The class laughed, "Sorry, sometimes I get ahead of myself." Harry was just sitting there lost in thought, he didn't know what was going on, he felt weird...he felt dizzy, and he felt his palms begin to sweat, he was suddenly sucked in..  
  
--Harry is in a sort of dream world—  
  
"Hello, Harry." Harry looked up after he heard the voice. "What? Where am I, and who are you?" Harry asked looking around.  
He was in a forest, or at least that's what it looked like, he was surrounded by nothing but a dark blue sky, with no stars, and no moon, yet he could see fairly well, and all around him was black, huge, leafless trees.  
  
Harry got a sudden chill, and then a pain in his scar.  
  
"Harry do not be afraid, I am here to help you." The voice spoke again "If you are here to help, then why do I feel you aren't? And where are we? Where am I?" he spoke not afraid, but curiously.  
  
He couldn't see the face of the speaker, but he could tell it was a female, and she was in a hooded cloak, and he just didn't trust her, 'could she be one of Voldemort's followers'  
  
"No, Harry I am not one of his followers, do not think that, just relax." Said the voice behind the cloak. "Hey! How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked, the voice laughed, "Harry I can't tell you who I am, just trust me please, I won't hurt you, I am here to help you now please just relax!" she said again in a worried voice, yet steady.  
  
"Who are you? And why was I brought here?" he urged. "Harry you are being under attack right now, and you are in my world, it's the only place they can't hurt you, besides Hogwarts, but what stumps me is why did I feel your pain when you were in Hogwarts, Harry I was hired to protect you, then cast a spell so I can feel your pain, and when I do I bring you here, no one knows of it, and you must not tell anyone."  
  
"Well, if HoI I was affected in Hogwarts then how is it safe there?" Harry replied, half understanding. "One of the students must have access to the spell, or wants to hurt you, because evil couldn't have gotten in the same room as you or even in Hogwarts with out any one knowing." She replied. "Now how are you feeling?" asked the voice.  
  
"Good Harry replied, I am just so confused." Harry said, beginning to get frustrated, "and I really would like to know who you are, or at least see who you are."  
  
"I can't Harry, sorry, the time will come, and now you must return to school...well part of you must. Good-bye Harry, we will meet again." And before he could speak he saw white lights, and flashes racing before him and –bam- he was back in the D.A.D.A room, with Hermione and Ron staring down on him.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked, she looked extremely worried, and Harry's head was pounding, 'what the hell was that about? I bet Dumbledore has something to do with this, I need to speak with him' Harry thought completely ignoring Hermione's question, "Harry?" She said again. Harry heard her this time,  
  
"What?" he asked looking at both of their empty, pail and worried faces,  
  
Hermione exchanged looks with Ron, and repeated herself, "Are you ok?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, sorry.. I guess I was just a little tired."  
  
"A little! We couldn't get you up! We have been trying since I don't know when." Said Ron, with an exasperated look on his face. 'what the hell is going on!? What was that about?' Harry asked himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Harry said looking around, "Where is everyone?" He asked, half expecting the whole class to be staring at him, although instead there were just empty seats. "Class has ended 10 minutes ago, and you missed out on loads of demonstrations and stuff, after 5 minutes of trying to get you to wake up, she went on with the class, and left you." Said Hermione giving Harry her notes, she didn't care what that teacher said, she was still taking notes, and good thing she did.  
  
"Thanks, where are Becca and Rick?" Harry asked again, "Oh they left, after attempting to wake you, they had something to do, well that's what they said." Hermione replied with a shrug, "Now come one, we can't spend all day here, hurry, lets go." She said gathering her things, Harry looked around once more, "Where is Professor Adobe?" she wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Hah, funny you ask, she just left." Ron said, as Harry got up and now gathered his things, "Wait, what?" Harry asked, stopping to stare at Ron.  
  
"Well when the bell rang, the class, as usual, left, me and Ron began to wake you more, and we were expecting her to come over and help, or at least talk to us, but she just gathered her things, and walked out of the room, with nothing more than a glance," He finished just as Harry was putting his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"You don't think she is mad at me because I fell asleep in her class, do you?" Harry asked looking up at Hermione and Ron. Harry decided not to tell them about what happened, or about his scar hurting, at least not yet.  
  
"I don't know to tell you the truth, maybe, it is possible." Hermione said shrugging. "Eh, well she didn't give me a detention or anything, did she?" Harry asked, agitatedly. "Nope, now lets go." Hermione said walking towards the door, Ron and Harry followed.  
  
'I am going to go to Dumbledore's tonight, alone. I am going to find out whats going on and why he hired this person.' Harry decided.  
  
Harry, Ron and, Hermione were in the common room seated near the fire, along with half the Gryffindor house, and they were talking, and waiting for dinner time to arrive. It was about 5 minutes till that time, and in a few hours Harry would be going to see Dumbledore.  
  
"Well look who it is!" Fred and George appeared, and sitting near them, "Out three little friends." George said, "What are you two up to?" Ron asked,  
  
"Oh, nothing...why do you ask?" Fred said, "We just wanted to visit, gees" He continued, "Would you like to try some candy?" he asked "Yeah, me and Fred found it on Professor Trelawny's (sp) desk, and snatched some, want a piece?" George asked, holding out the candy infront of the three of them.  
  
"What do you think we are? Stupid?" Ron asked, "We aren't going to eat or take candy from you two, and we know it's one of your new joke candy stuff, so your better off getting some first years to try it." He continued, Fred and George sighed.  
  
"Ok ok, your right, but it was a good story huh?" Fred asked, Ron nodded, "Yeah it was, it will work on some first years, so why don't you leave us and go try it?" He answered, cocking his head towards a group of first year boys, Harry laughed, and Hermione gave them a severe look.  
  
"Oh, Hermione lighten up, I've tried it on Fred, it's fully safe, don't worry." George said, and they were off and, over to the group of boys. Harry looked at his watch "One minute till dinner." He said standing, "Lets head out now, shall we?" he asked, Ron and Hermione agreed, and headed to the portrait whole in the wall.  
  
Just then they heard a huge colossal bang, and Fred and Georges laughter, joined by the rest of the rooms, Hermione ran over to Fred and George, and the group of boys, Harry and Ron followed, howling with laughter. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THEIR FACES!" Said Fred pointing at the boys, who's hair was on end. Every one began to laugh harder, and the room began to descend with the laughing voices, and people.  
  
"That is not funny, you two apologize now!" Hermione demanded, staring dangerously at the twins, "Yes mom." Said George, rolling his eyes, and turning to the boys, "Sorry." The two said in unison, Hermione slapped George on the arm, "and don't roll your eyes at me." She added with a smile, letting them know she wasn't mad.  
  
The smiled back, walking away, they turned back to look at the boys, and again, snorted with laughter, now this time Hermione rolled her eyes,  
  
"I am so sorry about that." She said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Always count on Hermione to do the right thing, and spoil the fun," Ron said behind her back, and whispering to Harry, who laughed. Hermione then turned around and mouthed 'Shut up' and then swiveled back around.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, don't worry about it, the candy was good, until we got that shock!" said one of the first years, and he too laughed, and the four boys, who's hair was still on end, walked out laughing at them selves.  
  
Hermione stood in her spot, staring at no one for a few seconds, then turned with a look of disgust and, annoyance on her face, and she spoke to Harry and Ron, who was dying with laughter.  
  
"Don't say a word, now let's go eat." She said rolling her eyes, and stomping past them, and out of the door, Harry and Ron were still half way laughing, "Now that was great." Ron said, Harry nodded still laughing, they headed to the great hall, for dinner.  
  


* * *

  
A/N- I had to stop, heh, my arm hurts! Ok the next chapter will have loads of info in it...please R/R&F thank you!! I will update soon, hope you liked it, sorry for the wait!.  
  
-brit  
  
aka- blankdreams 


End file.
